The Beauty
by Th3 Last Pr0digy
Summary: What just happens when Serenity Whitemoon, the beauty of england finds out that finally she is to be wed? wait...or will she find out? Read for you to find out and R&R I suck at summeries.


The Beauty  
  
Rena  
  
Disclaimer: ya ya I don't own SM.yet!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Prologue:  
  
" It's been some time milady, she hasn't responded.should we call again?"  
  
" It's quite alright, Serenity will listen to what we have to say.if she wants to run after her dreams, she will have to accomplish our first!" Lady Margeret said to her best friend Lady Rachel.  
  
" Well are you sure this would be the right thing? I mean she is still a young girl."  
  
" YOUNG GIRL!? She is on the brink of adult hood and you are saying she is still a young girl Rachel? Ugh.She will marry and to the man I chose for her. No questions asked. The contract is already made." She busted then after looking at her friend she softened a little. "Well maybe I can give her some time to adjust to his highness by allowing them a month to get to know each other? How about it? I mean they can spend a month, UNDER SUPERVISION OF COURSE, and get to know each other better. By the time they marry, they'll know each other well enough to live peaceful lives together. Ahh Rachel, I know how mush you adore Serenity, but you and everyone else need o learn that she has to get married and be protected by a good husband, and the prince will make an exceptional husband indeed. She will be in good care, and protected when we all have left this earth to our after life."  
  
" Well, I guess I can take it, but I just hope Serenity will.maybe that won't be good idea Margeret, I mean Serenity can plan on running away the moment she finds out that the man she is living with would be her husband."  
  
" Fine, Ah don't worry, she'll be fine. I've said it before. Serenity is a good daughter, and I know my daughter very well. She will do fine with the Prince. Beside her papa won't need any persuasion this time." Said Serenity Whitemoon's mother Lady Margeret Whitemoon.  
  
Lady Margeret's daughter Serenity was a beauty of the time. All men had run after her like she was some kind of drug. She knew there was going to be trouble when Serenity returned home from a vacation with her godmother Lady Rachel from the Ashworth's place, where their handsome little young Seiya Ashworth lived, with a little ring. Serenity's mother knew there was going to be trouble. Since then it was always some man running after her or trying to run after her. Finally last summer, the queen herself asked for Serenity's hand in marriage for her son, the Prince, the Whitemoons were shocked to the core. The wretched girl was known all over England now. Well two three months ago, Serenity's father had agreed on the marriage, obviously breaking many hearts around England.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Serenity Whitemoon was a beauty of all beauties of the time. Her long blonde/silver hairs were put up in the usual Whitemoon ladies tradition. In two buns on top of her head. Her dark blue eyes were different than everybody else's. Her figure was that of every woman in the world desired to have, and the one that would give an aged man naughty thoughts. Though her character was the most beautiful of all. She was kind, caring, wonderful.ah the list goes on and on.well along with being all those other things she was also a mischief little woman. From pranks like of the ones where she used to run basically all the governess that came to teach her to the pranks of where she would dress up as a man and do something chaotic that would make her father pull his hair out. Other than that, the little thing about how men ran after her wasn't her fault entirely. It was a curse from nature itself she though so many time. The men only ran after her for pleasure, not one of them had wanted to get to know the real her. And they probably won't in the future either. Still a girl can hope can't she? Though it was funny when she would never give any man the attention they wanted, and still keep them leading on.OH1 how fun it was to be a Beauty Queen of England! 'Yeah right!' She thought as she watched the dark starry night out from her balcony at the Moon Mansion.  
  
Was there any man out there for her who would care only about the real Serenity, not the appearance? Only a girl can hope.  
  
Suddenly she saw a shooting star, and wished the only thing that came to her mind.  
  
' Oh how I wish I had my own prince, knight in armor that would love me for me, love me on the inside, not the appearance, or my money and fortune.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Crappy huh? Well it is a prologue and help back in the old time, what can you expect? They said stuff like that back then, so like give me a break! 


End file.
